Soft Like Snow Falling
by musthavebeentheweather
Summary: Future!Klaine. Kurt brings Blaine home over Christmas and insists that he participate in one of Kurt's long-standing winter traditions, but this time with a twist.


"Blaine, Blaine, come on, let's go!"

Blaine tripped as he tried to shove his feet into his boots a little faster, falling sideways against the wall with a thud. He managed to get both of them on before he toppled over onto the floor and decided to lace his boots up from there to prevent any further injury. Kurt was standing next to the open front door, bouncing up and down slightly on his toes as he pressed his gloved fingers to the glass storm door and grinned out at the heavily falling snow.

"Kurt," Blaine began from his place on the floor, gazing up at his boyfriend. "I am a 23 year old man. I don't think this is entirely appropriate winter behavior."

"_Blaine_." Kurt countered. "Darling Blaine. This is _tradition_. It has been tradition since I was old enough to toddle through the snow without it coming up to my forehead." Kurt flung himself onto the ground in front of Blaine, perched on his knees and shoving Blaine's mittens at him. "It's beautiful outside and the snow is perfect and powdery and this just needs to happen before I burst."

"I don't know why you bother fighting it, kid." Burt had been watching them from the door to the kitchen where he had been helping Carole to clean up from their Christmas dinner. "He's gonna get you outside one way or another."

Kurt beamed at his father and pushed himself up from the floor to go hover next to the door again. Blaine sighed and stood up, following Kurt to the door as he pulled his thick wool coat on. Kurt's eyes met his briefly before he opened the storm door and hurled himself outside into the snow. Blaine followed at a more sedate pace, standing back on the front porch as Kurt stood on the walkway with his face tilted up towards the sky, mouth open wide as he tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Blaine moved down the steps to stand behind him, letting his mitten-covered hands settle on Kurt's waist.

Kurt turned and flung himself into Blaine's embrace, kissing his cheek lightly. He pulled away after a moment and grabbed Blaine's hand, tugging him down the walkway and into the front yard. Kurt grinned at Blaine, his lips stretching over his teeth in the bright smile that he only gave every once in a while when he was feeling particularly joyous. And then he proceeded to flop himself backwards into the snow, arms and legs spread-eagled out on the ground. Blaine sighed heavily and fell down next to him.

"I love Christmas snow." Kurt murmured gently. He reached for Blaine's hand and clasped it in his, the fabric of his mitten and Kurt's glove conducting the warmth of their skin. "And I love you."

Blaine closed his eyes as the snow continued to fall softly around them, smiling gently to himself. "I love you, too."

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was soft against the silence surrounding them. Blaine heard him shuffling around in the snow and felt Kurt's hand leave his own. He kept his eyes closed. He was finally beginning to understand why Kurt loved the Christmas snowfall so much. "Blaine, sweetheart?"

"Mmm, yes?" Blaine blinked his eyes open, surprised to see Kurt sitting up next to him. He pushed himself up as well, kneeling in the snow facing his boyfriend. Kurt reached forward and stroked a finger down Blaine's cheek, gazing at him softly in the surprisingly snow-bright nighttime. Blaine leaned into the touch, smiling. "You should put your glove back on, you'll freeze."

"I, um… Not… not yet." Kurt shuffled a bit closer and took Blaine's hands in both of his own. He took a deep breath. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Ask me anything."

Kurt's blue eyes were sparkling as he looked at Blaine. He took another deep breath and kept his gaze locked on Blaine's as he spoke.

"Blaine… I… God, I love you so much. You are everything to me. And I know that sounds… cheesy. Like out of those bad rom-coms we watch sometimes and then always end up making fun of. But… You are my entire life. You mean so much to me and I just… Without you… I don't even want to think of being without you. Which is why… I mean…" Kurt paused and his hands twitched where the surrounded Blaine's in his lap.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek gently. "I love you too, Kurt, so much. You don't even know."

"But I do know! Which is why I want- I want to ask you… Blaine, will you…" Kurt cleared his throat, glancing away for a moment before looking back at Blaine, meeting his eyes and smiling.

"Blaine, will you marry me?"

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's hands squeezed around his, and as he gasped, a single tear slid slowly down his cheek. Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly, not once breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Kurt, _yes_. Yes, yes, yes, it's always been yes, always yes." He pulled his hands away from Kurt's and placed them on Kurt's face, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. Their lips moved together softly, warm and gentle as the snow continued to fall around them where the knelt inside their awkward snow angels.

Kurt pulled away and reached up to brush the tears off of Blaine's cheeks. "Happy tears?"

Blaine let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh and nodded. "The happiest."

"I don't have a ring for you… I didn't know if you would want to wear one or maybe something different? But we can pick something out together! But I do have… I mean you can't wear it, it won't fit you but…" Kurt dug into the pocket of his old jeans, perfect for flopping around in the snow, and came away with something small clutched in his fingers. He opened his hand, and a tiny gold ring rested on his palm, a thin gold chain threaded through it. Blaine yanked his mittens off and reached out, touching it reverently, curiously.

"It was my mother's," Kurt began. "This is the ring that was part of their wedding set. I know you can't wear it but… I want you to have it."

Blaine was openly crying now, tears running down his face even though he was smiling through them. He picked the ring up, tracing the circle of it and letting his fingertips brush the chain that it hung on. "Can I… I mean, the chain, can I… Like a necklace?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. That's why I got the chain. I wasn't assuming you would want to but I thought if you did…"

Blaine fumbled with the delicate clasp on the chain and draped it around his neck, securing it behind his head. He tucked the ring gently beneath his shirt and leaned forward to press his forehead to Kurt's. They kissed lovingly for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away, placing his hands on Blaine's chest and kissing his cheek. He stood up, reaching a hand out to help Blaine up off the ground.

"I'm getting a bit cold. And I think I'd really like to go inside and introduce my fiancé to my family."

Blaine laughed. "_Fiancé_. Oh my God!"

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled, tucking an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked towards the door. "And I love you, Kurt Hummel. For the rest of my life."

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. "That's kind of the idea."


End file.
